Missing Fragments
Looking For Something More Whistling rang from the cabin of the Captain whom had been granted ownership of the vessel known as the Laughing Turtle. A silly name, sure, but not everything has to sound intimidating. A man sat in the chair in the captain's quarters. Much of his face was shrouded in a shadow generated from his large, yet exquisitely designed hat. A strange symbol marked his face, but for the crew he was forming, symbols of all shapes and sizes would soon be made. Mauricio Kerrim, Captain of the Cheeky Pirates, a man of mystery and shrouded in darkness. Kerrim got up from his chair, heading to the deck to see how close the crew was getting to Trade Winds. It had been awhile since Kerrim's run in with Maurier Harlan, which was a failed attempt at claiming a bounty, but what he'd gotten out of the entire ordeal was something worth while. Every since that Marine, Lowell Harlee, almost killed Kerrim, all these strange memories had begun to show up. Now he had to piece them together. Kerrim stepped into the sunlight above the seas of the New World. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, having lurked in the shadows for quite awhile today. This was possibly the first time he'd stepped on the deck at all today, after all, he had a trusted crew member that could temporarily take over at a moments notice. He was grateful to have someone he could trust with such a task. He continued whistling that tune, the only explanation for why he'd discovered it now however, perhaps a memory finding it's way to the surface. Unfortunately for Kerrim, said trusted crew member happened to be below deck in his own quarters, sleeping of a particularly horrid hangover. Reiterpallasch R. Rene was normally a man who could be trusted implicitly. Well..."normally" might not have been the correct word. He is responsible when he feels like it, and when he doesn't it shows. Last night, he was very much in the partying mood and he was paying the price for it. The ship was just drifting along with the winds, the sails down and the helm unmanned. The rocking of the boat brought Rene to the waking world eventually, the blonde wishing for more than a moment that he would simply die right on the spot. Anything would be better than the hell he was currently experiencing. He pulled himself together, though. He had duties to attend to! Or...something like that. After a nice bath to clear his senses, Rene was up and ready to take on the world. He looked impeccable, as always, and made sure to carefully hide all outward signs of his...affliction. He wouldn't dare appear to the outside world looking anything but his best. He may be dying on the inside but he would look like ten billion Beli on the outside. He made his way onto the deck, his own hat perched delicately upon his head, and greeted his captain "Kerri-kun~! How fare thee on this gloooooorious day?" Kerrim turned back to look at Rene as he came onto the deck, a still whistling yet he was perplexed. He could've sworn Rene was operating the ship while Kerrim himself was busy trying to put these strange thoughts of his together. He stopped his whistling and licked his lips as they had gone dry. "As usual, mio amico, trying to figure out these...memories." He gazed towards the sea, thinking over the dream he'd had last night. Dreams often didn't make sense, but this one seemed so familiar. Kerrim could only remember the bits and pieces vaguely, having forgotten most of it to the morning sun. He could explicitly remember, however, a boy with blue hair that smiled with teeth like daggers. He recalled the boy offering him some water, but most of the dream after that seemed to just vanish. Kerrim had to think on this later, "How's your morning?" He asked Rene, completely oblivious to how his second hand truly was feeling at the moment. "Amazing, mi amor! It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining, our sails are full and the sea is calm, who would ever wish for more?" He hummed lightly and flounced past his captain, placing a kiss on one of the swirls adorning Kerrim's cheeks as he headed towards the helm "Though I suppose you would wish for an answer to those dreams, no? Curious things they are, maybe we'll happen upon someone who knows something about them!" He took his place at the wheel and smiled brightly at the other "Endless possibilities, and all that."